


Their Thoughts: Werewolf No Longer

by orphan_account



Series: Their Thoughts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Avada Kedavra, Characters Thoughts, Death, F/M, Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a wolf--no, he was a man, but soon he would be nothing. For he knew, with all certainty that he would die, die by her side, as the green light came rushing towards them, a blurr of sight and sound that faded...faded...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Thoughts: Werewolf No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would start with something short--shorter than my usual, of course. Enjoy--or try to, because my fics may or may not make you cry. They are not happy; so I warn you. I love Remus, I really do, and his Death made me cry so hard.

Remus John Lupin was never afraid.  
But now, as the wand pointed to his chest, as the malicious grin of the Death Eater in front of him exposed Lupin's death, he was terrified. His heart beat fast, a drumroll within his chest, and he idly wondered which beat was his last. 1... 2... 3...  
'For the greater good, for the greater good,' he muttered within his skull, wondering which thought would be his last. 1... 2... 3... 'Damn you, Albus.'  
His world blurred, save for the hand in his, the shaking body pressed up against the side of his own. 'Dora. Oh, Dora, I'm so sorry.' These thoughts pounded inside his skull, an anvil that ran riot within his brain. He idly wondered which stab of pain would be his last, before the green. 1... 2... 3...  
And he was gasping, desperately trying to not show weakness, tears blurring his vision. "Remus," whispered the frightened voice beside him, pleading, but for what? All was gone. But...He could see James again, could hold Dora again, could...  
Harry. The word screamed at him, shouting, "Harry! Harry!" 'Oh, oh please, no, not Harry, please not Harry!' he begged silently, wondering which plea would be his last. 1... 2... 3...  
Seconds. Ticking. The world slowed, and he knew...'Dora, I'm so sorry," he whispered futilely, a choked gasp escaping his lips. It was his fault...all his fault...Oh, Harry...  
"Avada Kedavra." No...please...The green, everything was green, as green as dear Harry's eyes, the one who he failed to save...failed, like the monster he was...NO! And it was rushing, rushing, rushing, and he idly wondered which second would be his last. 1... 2...  
Werewolf no longer, the body crashed to the dust-littered floor, entwined with the woman who would never move again.  
And deep among the rubble of forgotten souls, of dead hope, a scream erupted from the shadows. "No! R-Remus, p-please no, please, why! REMUS! REMUS! RE-"  
"AVADA KEDAVRA."  
Three lives, gone, for the sake of one man. Oh, Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Apoligies! I hope you apreciated my work. Leave a comment if you'd like to tell me how I did. I know it's short, and all my work will be, so really sorry. I hope the depth (if there is any) makes up for that. As a side note, this is my first ever fanfiction (Did I mention that?)


End file.
